


The one you say goodnight to

by Estelle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelle/pseuds/Estelle
Summary: Stiles has trouble sleeping and texts obscure mythology facts into the pack group chat. Derek is the one who replies.





	The one you say goodnight to

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightlight9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightlight9/gifts).



> Happy Holidays [nightlight9](http://nightlight9.tumblr.com/)! You asked for a getting together story, and I hope you like it!
> 
> The title is from the Kina Grannis [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ki1TC3ShlkI) of the same name.
> 
> In my head, the pack uses a whatsapp group to chat, but I've been informed that Americans don't use it, so just imagine a chat service of your liking.

Stiles doesn't think that anyone would be awake at this time of the night, but he still has trouble sleeping and would rather busy himself with research that might come in handy one day or another than face the nightmares. So when he posts “Did you know that there are male harpies?” into the pack chat group, he doesn't expect a reply before morning. His phone vibrates with a new message not a minute later, though, and he nearly falls off his chair in surprise.  
Derek has texted: “Of course there are.”  
Stiles blinks at the text a few times, then nods. Of course Derek would know this. Still, he replies: “Really? I always thought they were like, nasty, horrible women?”  
“Isn't that a bit sexist?”, Derek texts instantly and Stiles grins.  
“Yeah, you're right, sorry. Why are you even awake?”, he questions.  
“Why are you?”, is what he gets back, and he can almost see the eye roll here.  
Since he'd rather not discuss this, he deflects with “So, male harpies?”, and Derek is nice enough not to comment on the obvious evasion and instead indulges him by discussing mythology.

The next night, he posts some obscure fact into the chat group again, and again, Derek responds and discusses it with him.  
It's only five days later, when Scott complains about having to go through tons of messages that they wrote during the night, that Stiles realises that he hasn't had a single nightmare since he started texting with Derek. However, he also sees how annoying it must be to wake up to so many notifications and not know if anything important happened.  
He is hesitant to just text Derek privately, though, not knowing if Derek would even want that. Even more restless than usual, he can't concentrate on the ancient text he's reading and this time does fall off his chair when his phone vibrates.  
It's a text from Derek, not in the group chat, but a private one. “Are you okay?”  
He checks the time, and it's way later than when they usually started texting, and the thought that Derek actually got worried about him leaves a warm feeling in his chest.  
“Yeah. Just, Scott complained about us clogging up the chat...”, he replies.  
“Hm. So what are you researching today?”, Derek texts back, and Stiles has to smile. It's nice to know that Derek is there for him.

From then on, they text every night, not just about supernatural creatures anymore, but how their day went, comics they read, shows they've seen, what they had for lunch, or whatever else comes to their minds, and Stiles marvels at how easy it is to talk to Derek and how much they seem to have in common.  
Then one day, Derek asks: “Would it be okay to call you? Bit difficult to text while making cookies.”  
Stiles immediately presses “call” and when Derek pick up, he screeches: “You're making cookies?!”  
Derek's laugh is warm and full, and wow, this is way nicer than texting.  
“I'll bring you some cookies tomorrow”, Derek promises and Stiles beams. “You better!”  
It's only when he wakes up with his phone in his hand that he realises he fell asleep over Derek telling him the cookie recipe.  
“Omg, I'm sorry! I swear you're not boring!”, he texts immediately, and when Derek replies “It's okay, I'm glad you got some sleep”, the warm feeling in his chest is there again.

This continues for a few weeks, and Stiles finds himself falling more and more for Derek, not that he would ever say anything. He's way too afraid to ruin what they have and loose his friendship altogether.  
It's Saturday night and Stiles is just cooking dinner, a new healthy take on bean burgers, a recipe that Derek relayed to him last night, when he gets a text: “I'm sorry, I can't call you tonight. I'm meeting someone.”  
And that hurts. A lot. Obviously, he has interpreted more into their talks than there is. Of course Derek is free to go on dates, and he should, he's amazing and wonderful and deserves the best, which Stiles knows is more than he can offer. So he texts back: “Alright, have fun!”, while trying not to feel completely heartbroken and of course failing miserably at that.  
The next night, not wanting to hear about Derek's date, he declines his call and then turns his phone off for good measure, because he knows Derek will try again, and he knows he would give in eventually.  
After he's done that three days in a row, and only gave one word answers to Derek's text, it really shouldn't come as much of a surprise when he finds Derek in his bedroom.  
“You do realise we have a front door, right?”  
Derek shrugs. “I wasn't sure you'd let me in.”  
He isn't exactly wrong, but Stiles isn't going to admit that. Instead, he asks: “What do you need?”  
Surprisingly, Derek looks rather uncomfortable now. “I... Are you okay? You stopped talking to me and... Did I do something?”  
Stiles sighs. He should have seen this coming. After weeks of talking every night, of course Derek wouldn't just give up. He has no idea how to answer this without lying though, because yes, Derek kind of did something, though it's not his fault that Stiles is a jealous idiot who read way too much into their interactions, and no, he is not okay.  
When he doesn't answer, Derek's eyebrows draw together in concern, and Stiles sighs again.  
“No, I'm not okay”, he decides to answer honestly. “It's not your fault though, it's my own problem, and I'll deal with it.” He doesn't know how yet, but he will.  
Derek still looks concerned, but also a little confused now. “I... uhm, I thought maybe I was helping?”, he says quietly and his earns turn red at that, which Stiles can't help finding adorable. “But I guess I was wrong. I'm sorry I bothered you”, he continues, and Stiles can't have that. No matter how much it hurts to know that he isn't the one Derek wants, he can't have him thinking that he did something wrong.  
“You were. Helping. A lot, actually”, he confesses and Derek looks confused again. “Then why...?”  
Okay, here it goes. Stiles sighs and looks to the floor. “You have someone else now, and I'd rather not be in the way.”  
“What?” Derek sounds like he has no idea what Stiles is talking about. Does he really have to say it?  
“You went on a date. On Saturday? And that's good, and I'm happy for you, but I thought, well doesn't matter what I thought, I just didn't want to disturb you and them”, he tries to explain without giving all his feelings away.  
Suddenly, Derek is in his space and gently tips his chin up so that he has to look at him. “Stiles. I didn't go on a date. I met with the leader of a witch coven who considers moving here, and I didn't want to tell the pack so no one would be worried or get their hopes up, depending. I wouldn't go on a date, because, well...” His gaze drops to Stiles' mouth, then back up again, and his ears have gone adorably red again, and Stiles doesn't think his heart has ever beaten this fast.  
He licks his lips and Derek makes a noise low in his throat and then they are kissing, and it's soft and slow and perfect and Stiles has never been happier.  
After that, his nights are sleepless for an entirely different and decidedly more pleasant reason than nightmares.


End file.
